Betrayal isn't nice
by insanity-is-me
Summary: Passion(made up), a telekinetic mutant, is betrayed by her former (human) boyfriend, Eric, who tells her secret (about being a mutant). Now she is being chased by an angry mob of humans. What is she going to do? One thing on her mind is revenge....
1. The Mob

Part one

Passion sat on the moist grass, waiting. People's shouts could be heard, which normally wouldn't be a big deal. After all she did have heightened hearing, but these shouts were too close. They were getting closer by the second.

What had she gotten herself into? Damn Eric. Damn him to bloody hell. How could she have liked him? How could she have dated him, or gone out with him?

That's what she got. That's what she got for telling him, right? She brought it upon herself. Passion knew what an anti-mutant world this was. She knew what a risk she was taking.

He was different, though. Or so she thought. Eric had seemed kind and understanding. Oh what a fool she was.

The people were getting closer. They were nearly on top of her. A mob? Yes. She jokingly thought, "_I wonder if they have torches and pitchforks?" with a chuckle. _

A shot rang out and she dodged the bullet. Holy crap! They were trying to kill her! Why? What had she done?  No crime had she committed. Being a mutant. Being alive. A burst of hatred surged throughout her being.

Having a broken ankle doesn't help when you need to run. It was their fault. She had been running from them when she broke it, but the need to run didn't seem quite as urgent then. She had only thought they had tranquillizers. Unfortunately she was wrong.

As the people began to appear from the darkness of the trees, Passion's eyes flashed green. Finally they just stayed green as she lifted one of the men (the man with the gun) using her telekinesis, and throwing him against a tree. He fell to the ground and passed out. 

Some of the men (the more brave of the group) began to run at her from behind. Passion heard them easily, and lifted them in the air hitting them against each other. They, too, fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

The man's gun lay not far away, so she picked it up (using her powers of course) and held it threateningly at the few men who she hadn't gotten to yet. They backed up before just running off all together.

She let the gun fall to the ground, and sighed heavily. When the people had started to come into view, she had somehow managed to stand up, and now her ankle hurt even worse. 

Passion wasn't satisfied with hurting just these men. The person she most wanted to harm was her 'love', Eric.

He had betrayed her. Lied to her. Now he must pay. She must have her revenge. She must…


	2. Meeting

Part Two

                Slowly, but surely (very original, no?) Passion, or Amy, made her way back to the institute. What a long day this had been. She was limping due to the fact that her ankle was broken. Her mood hadn't improved any in the 5 minutes that it had been.  Currently she was thinking back to how this all happened…

It was the late afternoon at the park. Children who were laughing and playing the whole day were starting to mellow out. Being the weekend, there was no school, so Passion had decided to just hang out at the park that day with her friends. But school had never really stopped her from coming to the park. 

                "Come on, Passion. Talk. You act like you're dead or something," Spoke Jubilee as she nudged a slightly zoned out Amy with her elbow.

                "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," Passion smiled as she said this.

                "Sure you do! Now stop staring off into space. Where were we?"

                "You were talking about how much you loved Johnny Depp" Jean said looking kind of tired of listening to Jubilee obsess.

                "Oh yeah. Well Johnny Depp is not just a great actor, oh no, but he is very very cute!"

                "Now why must I listen again?" Passion said as she glanced around the area.

                "You just have to."

                "Alright….whatever you say…I guess."

                "I agree. Like Johnny Depp is like totally hot!" Kitty chimed in.

                "Oh no, not another one…" Jean chuckled.

                "You'd better believe it!" Jubilee spoke with a grin.

                Passion on the other hand had gone back to being zoned out. Her eyes were wandering all over the area, and then something (well actually, someone) caught her eye. He was rather good looking. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, kind of tall. Yes, he was certainly at least an 8 in the looks department. For a moment their eyes locked, but she averted her gaze to the ground. She was a mutant, and despite the fact that she had a habit of running into other mutants, this one was most likely a human. It could never work. Could it? She was getting ahead of herself. They didn't even know each other.  But there was just something about him…

                Jean had noticed Passion's glance at the boy and she smirked. ~Have a little crush there, Passion?~ she spoke telepathically.

                Passion looked quickly at Jean and blushed. "I think I'll be going now…."

                "Aw come on. We were going to go to the movies later." Jubes spoke.

                "What? To see Pirates of the Caribbean _again? Geeze. You people are obsessed." Passion rolled her eyes._

                "Like, you know it." Kitty said with a grin.

                "I think I'll pass."

                "Oh no, Passion. You can't leave me with them." Jean said, jokingly.

                "Sorry."

                Kitty and Jubilee grinned and continued to talk about the one and only, Johnny Depp.

                Passion wandered off and stopped to lean on a tree. Her eyes were to the sky as the sun quickly set. It was nearly down when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, slightly irritated that she hadn't noticed someone coming, she realized that it was the boy from before. 

                "Hello. Can I help you?" Passion said this, not meaning to be rude, but what did he want?

                "Oh…yeah, well I just wanted to introduce myself. Hi. I'm Eric."

                "Nice to meet, you I guess. I'm Pa- Amy. My names Amy…"

                "I just saw you earlier, and well you seemed nice enough."

                "Thanks?"

                "Heh…well no problem."

                "No I'm sure it wasn't."

                "Yeah…."

                "Are you new here or have I just not seen you before?"

                "I just don't come to the park very often."

                "Yeah, well I am the exact opposite."

                "Heh. Maybe I'll come around more…See you later…" With that he walked off with a smile.

((I don't take credit for any of the characters other than Eric and Passion. Give me some feedback, please!))


	3. A little happy?

Part Three

                It sickened Amy at how she had felt after her and Eric's little talk.

                She had wanted to squeal with delight. To jump up and down with joy, but she refrained from doing so. She remained calm and collected until, that is, she returned to her dorm room. 

                Her music was on pretty loud, and she was jumping up and down on her bed with glee (kind of childish, I know, but she was happy).

                Someone banged on her door, quite hard, and shouted for her to turn down her music. It was Scott. Big surprise.

                "Turn it down, I'm trying to do my homework here!" He practically screamed.

                "Then go downstairs!" Passion had shouted back.

                "Professor! I'm trying to do my homework, and Passion won't turn down her music!"

                "Alright, alright! Blah, blah, blah. I need to get A's in school, and your happiness is getting in the way…"

                She jumped off her bed, and walked over to her cd player, turning it down.

                "Thank you!" Scott said, relieved.

                All of a sudden, more loud music could be heard from the room across the hall. At that, Passion cracked up. Scott wasn't as thrilled.

                "Ugh! Professor!" spoke a frustrated Cyclops.

                "You go, Elf," Passion chuckled,"More power to ya."

                Amy wandered back to her bed, blocking out Scott's complaining, and all other noise for that matter. When one has heightened hearing you tend to get pretty good at that, or else you're out of luck.

                What was on her mind? Take a wild guess….

((Hey. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter won't be as short. Just so ya know, I don't own any of the characters except Passion and Eric still. Please don't sue me! Oh, and please tell me what you think in a review. Pleeease! Thankies. :D ))


	4. Telling Eric

Part Four

                Still taking a trip down memory lane…

Well what happened after that is pretty predictable. They fell in love, got married, had kids, and lived happily ever after….oh wait…heh. No they didn't….oops…

                They did begin to go out. They went to movies, to dinner (Mickey Dee's! XD), and made frequent visits to the park.

                Passion, being the stupid girl she was, decided one day (about 2 or 3 months into the relationship) that she was going to tell him. Tell him about her.

                What an idiot. I mean, what was she thinking? The world is- well, you get my point. She made a mistake…

                "Hey, Eric?" Amy spoke as the two sat on a bench in the park.

                "Hm?"

                "I need to tell you something…."

                "You're not pregnant are you?!" he said, and the said thing was, he spoke this with sincerity.

                "What? No. We haven't even- anyway…as I was saying…I need to tell you something."

                "You're seeing someone else. I knew it! Is it Raul? I'll kill him!" also with sincerity.

                "No- Raul? You watch too many soap operas….now, just listen!"

                "Huh? Oh, ok."

                "I'm- I'm a…"

                "Yes?"

                "A mutant…"

                Something in his expression changed, but it was very slight.

                "Oh yeah?" he asked, quietly.

                "Uh, huh. I'm telekinetic, I can move things with my mind. And I have heightened hearing…"

                "You heard me in the bathroom?!"

                "Well…uh…yeah, but I don't judge people with constipation."

                He cleared his throat.

                "You have to promise not to tell anyone," she spoke on a more serious note.

                "Alright, but I can say the same to you…"

                "Oh. Yeah, no problem. Your secret's safe with me."

                "Ok..," Eric fidgeted a bit," I have to go. I need to go shopping for- uh, my dad's birthday."

                "Um…alright. See you then."

                "Bye," He got up at this and left in somewhat of a hurry.

                "Bye…," she whispered back.

                It took her a while to remember that his dad was no longer living. Uh oh…

((Whee! Feedback. Please! And again, I don't own anyone but Passion and Eric. Also, Mc Donald's please don't sue me!))


	5. Heading back

Part Five

                Amy stopped walking, and closed her eyes. It hurt to walk, but it also hurt to think back. To remember. To know that she had thought he was different, that she had trusted him.

                A few cars honked their horns, due to the fact that she had stopped in the middle of a cross-walk. She jumped slightly, and then held her head. Her brown eyes flashed green, but she looked up quickly at a familiar voice, that was unmistakably Logan's.

                "What are you doing, kid?" grunted Wolverine, as he lifted the visor of his motor-cycle helmet.

                "Logan? I'm-"

                "What's wrong? Get on the side-walk; I'll be right there…"

                He mumbled a bit, and Passion limped over to the sidewalk. Logan followed on his bike.

                Taking off his helmet he stood up, and got off his motor-cycle. He had noticed almost instantly that Passion had been limping, and that something was wrong with her leg. 

                "What happened to you?" he spoke, but his voice seemed devoid of concern or any emotion.

                "I think I broke my ankle…."

                He knelt down and checked the leg to which she had motioned, and sure enough….

                "Yeah, you broke it…how?"

                "I tripped and fell…."

                "That's it?"

                "I was being chased….by some humans…."

                Logan frowned at that, and tossed Passion an extra helmet, putting on his own. 

                "Come on….we need to get you back to the institute."

                She nodded, and got on after Logan. They zoomed off, and Wolverine didn't say anything the rest of the way. Amy wondered what was going through his mind, but spoke not a word.

((Whee! Only Passion and Eric still. *****nods* Well tell me what ya think in the review part. And please make your reviews more than one word. I need some feedback I can work with. Tell me how I could improve it, and such. Please. Thanks again, and FEEDBACK! :D))


	6. Healing

Part Six

                A few weeks later, Passion sat in her room staring up at the ceiling. The Professor had taken care of the people involved in the mob. He had erased their memories concerning Passion, and he had also erased that of Eric.

                She was kind of glad, but she was also upset. She had been craving revenge, and now, if she got hers, he wouldn't even know why. This bothered her. Maybe she should get the Professor to erase that part of her memory also? 

                Now she was just plain confused. Her feelings were mixed. She was angry, and sad, and lost. Everything was a mess in her mind. 

                For a while it just seemed like she was floating through life, and everyone else was going at hyper-speed while she was going in slow-motion. She did the whole school thing, and hung out with her friends, and everything else except she seemed to be zoning out more often. Her mind wandered often. Onto the topics of racism, prejudices, and of course the mutant/human controversy. I guess, being a mutant kind of makes you understand more things. Those things just seemed so stupid. So pointless…but aren't they? 

                Eventually, she got over Eric. She stopped thinking about him altogether. She started to enjoy life once more. Maybe she just buried her feelings, her confusion, but either way she was just another 'normal' mutant teenager living her life amongst friends…and enemies.  

((Sorry if the ending is kind of…lame? But please give me a review. I need the feedback. Please!))


End file.
